


No Vague Illumination

by rubygirl29



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-22 07:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubygirl29/pseuds/rubygirl29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorne's art reveals something about John and Ronon and something about himself, as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Vague Illumination

Sunrise on Atlantis was a sight Evan never tired of watching. The light spoke to his artists eye, the way it shaded the towers, chased the shadows, slowly diminished the light of the stars, and dimmed the lights in the towers. The way the water reflected the light reminded him of Santorini, Greece.

He didn't have a chance to appreciate it often; too frequently, he had been called away on missions, or had the night watch. There were more times than he liked to admit that he was just too damn tired. That was his life, and he wasn't about to gripe over his schedule.

Sometimes, though, he got lucky. Time, his schedule, the light ... all coalesced into something wonderful. He grabbed a sketch pad from his quarters and caught the nearest transport to the pier.

He sat crosslegged on the stones and started drawing. He was intrigued by the shadows left by a piece of metalwork and decided to use that as the focus of this work. He moved quickly, found this vantage point and settled in.

Voices, low and intense came from the recess. Not angry, though. Passionate. A soft sigh a moan, a curse. Heat flushed his cheeks and he was about to back away when John and Ronon stepped out of the shadows.

Sheppard's hair was mussed, the collar of his shirt open. His lips looked like he'd been kissed hard and well. Ronon's hand was on his shoulder. He tugged at John's collar, spun him lightly to face him, and kissed him once more.

"Don't," John hissed, but he yielded briefly.

"Don't what?" Ronon ran the pad of his finger across Sheppard's mouth, smiled down at him, suddenly beautiful in the strengthening light. "The sun is rising."

John stood next to him on the pier. Lorne watched them, ached for them. His pencil seemed to move of its own accord as he sketched with quick, sure strokes. Two profiles limned in light against the slightly smudged towers, Ronon's arm casually draped over John's shoulders, Sheppard leaning against Ronon, vulnerable in that instant.

It was an illumination. Lorne looked at his two friends, at the sketch that revealed too much, including his own heart.

He stayed in the shadows. After Sheppard and Ronon left the pier, he tore the sketch from the pad, ripped it into pieces and let the wind carry them over the water.

The End


End file.
